


enchanted

by Be_gay_do_crime



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_gay_do_crime/pseuds/Be_gay_do_crime
Summary: the stuff we write for quarantine
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Kudos: 10





	enchanted

"Wait so your telling me you were flirting with this guy and only found out he was gay when you asked him out?" I said

"Yeah pretty much." Nini said.

" Was he cute?"

" Oh is Sebby trying to get a boyfriends." she teased as my face heated up.

"What no I just wanted to know if he was cute or not."

"Guess you'll have to see for yourself."

I stopped walking and looked at her. she then pushed me into Starbucks, and into the line.

"Just act natural." she said.

"He's up there."

"Yep and we're next in line."

"He looks cute." 

"Hi welcome to starbucks what can I get you?" he asked.

"Two iced coffees, and my friend thinks you're cute." Nini said.

"Nini!" I whisper shouted.

"Oh um well that'll be 4.50." he stuttered out.

And some how I felt a wash of courage go over me,"Hey do you have your lunch break any time soon?"

"I was actually about to go on lunch break cause business has been kinda slow." he said.

"Guess I'll talk to you soon then." I said handing him the money and then walked away with Nini.

"I can't believe I just did that."

"I know where did that courage come from?" 

"I dont know but I'm kinda glad it came." 

"Order for cute boy and his friend!" the boy said.

"I think we forgot to tell him our names to put on the cup." I whispered to Nini.

I grabbed my cup when Nini said something out of nowhere,"Well I have to go my mom's want me home, but I'll text you later seb." then she winked at me and left.

"My name is Carlos by the way." he said and smiled at me.

"Well as you heard my name is Seb." I said smiling back.

"We should get to know each other even if we never see each other again." he said.

"Yeah I'll start," I said," I live on a farm with seven siblings with me being the middle child, and I have a love for theater which makes me stand out from my family."

"And I thought I had a big family,"he started saying,"I only have four siblings with me being the youngest child, and I love Broadway plus dancing."

"I bet you're an a amazing dancer."

"I mean I've only ever been self taught so I appreciate the kind words."

I smiled at him as we continued to talk about ourselves. He is on the color guard team at our school. We're both gay freshmen. Neither one of us has been to pride yet. He is only working so he can help his mom out money wise. And he can speak spanish really well.

But then my mom text me saying I had to go home, as there was an emergency with the cows.

"I guess I'll see you around then." I said.

"yeah I guess I will."  
-

I walked into Starbucks hoping to see Carlos again. When I got to the front of the line I saw him. Carlos.

"Hey it's you again." he said.

"Yeah it is me," I said," I'll just get one iced coffee please."

"I like guys who have manners," he smiled," just so you know."

"I'll keep that in mind then." I said and winked at him.

"Okay that will be 2.25 please." he said as a blush spread across his face.

"Want to talk during your lunch break?" I asked handing him his money.

"Yeah I would like that very much,"he smiled,"just give me ten minutes."

"Okay."

I walked away towards the nearest table and sat down and scrolled through my twitter for awhile. All of a sudden I heard some one sit down in front of me, and put a coffee in front of me.

"Hey!" he exclaimed happily.

"Hi!" I greeted with the same enthusiasm.

"I just wanted to say that you are really cute."he smiled.

I felt myself blush as I giggled. How can one boy make me feel so many emotions all at once. It felt like seventh grade all over again.

"Thanks," I looked up at him," you are too you know."

"No one has ever told me I was cute before."

"What? That is impossible," I said shocked," I mean look at you."

He blushed and looked from the wooden floor to my face. I really wasn't lying he was very cute.

"My break should be over in a minute or two,"he said shyly," but I'm glad I got to talk to you again."

"Yeah me too." I looked at him and felt my heart flutter.

This is exactly like seventh grade.

-

I walked into Starbucks hoping to see him this time. The last few times have been kinda lonely, on account of him not being at work.

The coffee shop was completely deserted. There was no one her except him. The cute boy.

"Hey long time no see." I said to him.

"Yeah sorry about that,"he said looking down," I had some personal issues at home."

"No worries."

"So an iced coffee?" he asked.

"You remembered." I whispered.

"of course I remembered, why wouldn't I?"

There goes my heart again. Carlos is just a cute boy. Why can't I wrap that around my head. Oh yeah cause my heart goes ba boom ba boom every time I see him.

"Are you going to talk to me again today?" I asked.

"I mean, I'm not exactly busy."

"okay." I giggled and then handed him the money.

I walked to a two seated table, and sat down. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through Instagram, liking post from all of my friends.

"Hey." Carlos said sitting in the other chair.

He put my coffee towards my side of the table, and smiled at me. dang these feelings.

"Hi." I said.

"I thought about you every day when I didn't see you," he shyly whispered,"I know that sounds weird, but it's the truth."

"I came here every day to see if you came to work, so to me it's not actually weird."

Our eyes connected for a minute and I felt like a whole now person again. I guess I forgot what it was like for a extremely cute boy to notice me. Maybe it will be different this time. Maybe be I will get a boyfriend out of it this time. Because every time we talk, I feel us grow closer.

I really hope all this flirting get us some where. Because I know I'm ready this time. No more running away.

we talked for hours about how our families. We talked about how I have way too many farm chores. About his upcoming dance recital. About the struggles of living on a farm. We also exchanged phone numbers 

And I was okay with that. I was okay with only talking because maybe it would mean something in the future.

All I know is it meant something to me.  
-  
I walked into Starbucks and sat down at a table. I had already paid and ordered the coffee. I felt someone sit next to me, and hand me my iced coffee.

"Hey there." I said looking at him.

"Hi." he smiled, and leaned in to give me a hug.

It was the best freaking hug I have ever received. I would give up my entire life savings to hug him again.

"Apparently I like hugs now." he giggled.

"Apparently I like your hugs now." I replied.

"I can't believe summer is almost over now." he huffed.

"I know it feels like summer just started." I complained.

"I'm excited though,"he smiled,"big things are coming out."

"Is that a good or bad thing." 

"Guess you will be the judge of that when school starts."

"I can't wait fifteen day though." I huffed.

"It's only fifteen days Sebby," he reasoned," you will get through it."

"Fine, but only because you called me Sebby." 

"Yay,"he exclaimed happily," I knew I could convince you."

"I mean who could say no to your cute face." 

"You would be very surprised." he sighed.

"I was actually supposed to get back to work a few minutes ago." he told me.

"then why are you still here then," I laughed,"get back to work."

"But I like talking to you." he whined.

"I do too, but you have money to make."

"fine only fir you though." 

yeah I'm crushing hard.

-

I walked into the gym for my first time since going to east high. Only because we had a mandatory meeting that the principal had set up on the first day of school.

He was talking about some random privilege that seniors now had. 

But then I saw Carlos walk up to the microphone with the new drama teacher. She was talking about how she was a background character before Carlos walked towards her. He the going to be an underpaid student choreographer. It's what he deserved.

As soon as the place started clearing up, I walked up to Carlos.

"Student choreographer huh." I said.

"Yeah," he smiled brightly," I guess you know what the big news is now."

And we talked about the upcoming musical until the bell rang.

And the rest is history.


End file.
